Only For Love
by TheArtist67
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood are two engaged love birds. Jace's father is dead, killed by some accident that was still a mystery to Jace. But it's not a mystery for long as he is kidnapped by the people who killed his father. This is Clary's story of what happened in that wretched prison. Warning: Involves a crap load of violence. Disclaimer: These characters belong to Cassandra C


**If you wish, listen to You're Gonna Go Far Kid by the Offspring. Sets the mood really. (Caution: Serious Language)**

**Warning: This story contains descriptive abuse and lots of blood**

'Don't you dare say I didn't warn you' were his last words before he killed my boyfriend.

No it wasn't an easy death, a simple blow to the head by a pistol; a stab to the heart; pushing him over a cliff. No, it was anything but that. I wouldn't say my physical pain was worse than his but I dare say that my emotional feelings were worse.

That is correct if you guessed I had to sit there and watch the entire thing. The torturing, the slow skinning, the flanking, whippings, I watched it all. If he passed out, they waited until he awoke to torture him more.

It made me mad, insane, and that is one thing no one would ever understand. Why wouldn't you just close your eyes? Don't ever close your eyes in this situation: it makes everything more intense. When your beloved is crying out your name, not only do you feel the guilt, but your mind fills with mental images of what they could possibly be doing to him, each scenario getting worse by the second, you wish you could just have never even so much as _blinked_. Tell me now, if you would close your eyes.

I must hurry with this recording; they're coming after me next. Before anything else is said, I will tell you the name of the people who killed my boyfriend, the organization. It's a group called the Four Squares, in which most people called dancing but it really means they have people all over the four hemispheres, prepared to kill anyone who got in their way and make it seem like an accident.

Why they came after Jace Lightwood was a question I would never know, for he had done nothing to interfere with the mayor's death except being the son. He really hadn't done anything. I know why they are currently after me, and by the end of this you will understand as well.

Now to my story, I shall tell you why they are after me.

_The banging interrupted our gentle kissing next to the warm fire. Jace stood, winking at me as he arrived at the front door of the countryside mansion. At the door were average dressed people, looking as if they had come from the park but what they did next wasn't average._

"_You're coming with me boy, and immediately, and you _will_ tell me your father's plan for this world," the lead said, grabbing Jace's black shirt and forcing him to his face. "Is that understood?" He turned to his men. "Grab Ginger Ale over there too." _

"_No!" Jace cried. "Please, do whatever you want with me but please, please, _please_ don't touch her. As long as she's involved, I won't tell you anything."_

_The lead man placed a hand over his heart, looked at us with a mock look of adoration. "How _cute!_ He would do anything for the girlfriend that isn't going to last for another year!"_

"_Actually," I stood up, forcing my facial expression calm through my fast beating heart. "We're engaged, so uh, you might want to check your facts before you go assuming things."_

"_Clary!" Jace cried, as his hair was yanked._

_The man laughed, cruelly, "I'd mind your mouth, Sweetheart. Besides, you won't be engaged to him for much longer, you'll be engaged to _me._"_

So now you know what this manwanted with me only at first. Now all he wants of me is individual cut off body parts and a lock of my red hair.

_I stifled a gasp, knowing what it would do to Jace. "Fine," I held out my arms as if about to take the man in a passionate embrace, "go ahead, take me."_

_He grinned, "Fantastic." _

_They placed me in the front of the limo, Jace in the back. _

_The time we got there, it was already seven and Jace had a bloody face do to taking a breath slightly too loudly._

_This, I had already decided, would be torture._

_They tossed me brutally into a room, Jace thrown in after me, an extra kick added to him with steel toe boots. He cried out when the door slammed shut._

_I looked at him before throwing myself into his arms. "This is probably the last time I'll be able to do this," I whispered in his ear._

"_Clary, if I don't make it…don't…don't let it ruin you. Maybe we weren't meant to be but I promise I won't regret ever dating you or almost getting married to you or defending you. Know that this isn't your fault. That I love you and you'll always be my sunshine in this dark cavern and that you need to move on. Promise me, baby, that this won't happen, that you'll be miserable for every day, promise me you won't."_

_I cupped his face in my hands, whispering, "I can't promise that, Jace." He sucked in a breath as if the words physically injured him._

"_Clary, please," he pleaded, but I shook my head slowly. "Then kiss me."_

_I tilted my body up, catching his soft lips. It was sorrowful and hopeless, but gentle and filled with love. _

_But the kiss isn't any of your business though. It is only Jace's and mine. _

_When we pulled away, he leaned back, falling on the cold floor. I curled up into his body, finding sleep awful easily that night._

That was our last night together with Jace and all of his flesh. Not the last night together but the last one without me trying to heal his wounds with tattered pieces of clothing.

_The next morning, I was shaken abruptly awake. _

"_Come with me, Miss," a girl said, looking frightened. "We must get you dressed."_

_For being such a torturous place, the girl, Sabrina, sure was kind and dressed me properly with a tight fitting, past my knees grey, silk, sleeveless dress with a complicated belt style._

_Sabrina gently combed my hair and stuck it in an up do that Jace always hated. I wondered if the man had done that purposefully._

_I heard the first scream after she pinned the second bobby pin in my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut ignoring the next twenty as she finished my hair. _

_Instead of following the yellow brick road, I followed the red blood trail and sounds of screams that led to a wooden door. The guards tried to block me but I ran through anyways._

_Jace was dangling on a metal pole, handcuffs attached to them, naked._

"_Stop," said the commander of the group. "Why are you in here, my dearest."_

_I ignored him, running up to Jace, running my hands down his face that was contorted with pain, sweat and tears dripping down it. "What the hell did you do to him?" I asked whirling on the guards._

"_Just some well earned punishment, my dear," said the ugly man._

_Anger flashed in my eyes, I could feel it coursing through my blood, making my heart beat faster. "Well earned? Is that what you imagine in that hideous head of yours? News flash you sicko, you deserve this, not Jace! You deserve to die and rot in here for eternity. No not die, sit here, tied up, starving with people constantly beating _you_! That's what you deserve! And I wish I could give it to you!" I lunged at him, raking my nails across his cheek, blood already forming. "How dare you say that _Jace_ deserves this?" I delivered a punch to his face. _

"_Get this insane girl off of me!" The guards yanked me off, punching me square in the face. I cried out but remained with my stance, protected Jace._

"_Clary, don't!" Jace yelled, trying to push me away with his feet. A whip collided with my back and I flew forward, hitting the ground. It collided again and again with my back and the screams that formed weren't even human and some I didn't know if they came from Jace or me. The blood was forming around me, puddles forming and who knows what my back looked like. Soon, but not soon enough, the pain blinded me and I fell into the oblivious pit of despair._

"_Clary!" was the last cry I heard, and even that sounded so far off, it could've come from Australia and I wouldn't know._

You would never understand the pain I felt that day. Later Sabrina told me that Jace passed out minutes after me.

You wouldn't understand the amount of limping I've been forced to do because of the gaping holes in my back, the amount of tears shed by Jace when the whip collided with his back.

You wouldn't understand the helplessness.

I can't follow Jace's orders to move on, not when I am so close the same torture Jace was put through. Even if I survive, I won't follow Jace's orders because I will never love someone the way I loved and love Jace.

Needless to say, the pretty silk gray dress is completely destroyed.

**Hello! So this is a short story, but it is nowhere close to being finished. **

**Um, this hopefully won't give you (or me) nightmares, but if it does, you should really read warnings and be prepared ;). I hope you enjoyed this and I will not be writing another passage tonight because it is 11:45 at night.**

**Date Uploaded: November 28, 2013**

**Next update: November 30, 2013**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Be sure to check out my other story So Close but So Far**

**Love,**

**-Annalisa Camp**


End file.
